1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a child""s floatation device.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under CFR xc2xa7xc2xa71.97-1.99
Floatation devices for a child are known as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,052. However, the known devices do not permit the child to interact readily with the water he is floating on nor do they provide a readily adjustable and easily removably canopy. The known devices also do not have an adjustable and easily removable seat for the child.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a child""s floatation device having means whereby the child in the device can readily interact with the water he is floating on. It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a child""s floatation device having a canopy that is readily removable and that also is easily movable between operative and inoperative positions. It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a seat for the floatation device that is adjustable in height and that is also easily removable.
In accordance with the present invention a floatation device is provided with a depressed play area within easy reach of the child which play area can partly fill with water providing the child with a splash play area. The floatation device can also be provided with viewing means in the device in front of the child allowing the child to view into the water hl is floating on.
Also in accordance with the present invention, a floatation device is provided with a canopy that is easily connected or disconnected to the float. The canopy is also easily adjustable between a first, protective position where the canopy protects the child from the sun or rain and a second, open position allowing the child to be easily placed within or removed from the device. The canopy has an awning that can be pivoted on awning support means between first stop means locating it in the protective position and second stop means locating it in an open position.
The invention is particularly directed toward a flotation device for a child having a buoyant board, with generally parallel top and bottom surfaces, and with a child opening in about the middle of the board. A child seat is provided beneath the opening attached to the board for supporting a child in the opening with his abdomen about even with the board. A wet play area is recessed in the top surface of the board in front of the opening in reach of the child, the play area having a bottom surface below the waterline of the board when a child is on the board. An opening in the board connects the play area to the bottom surface to allow water to enter the play area when the board is in the water.
The invention is also particularly directed toward a floatation device for a child having a buoyant board with a child opening in about the middle of the board. A child seat is provided beneath the opening attached to the board for supporting a child in the opening with his abdomen about even with the board. A canopy is mounted on the board. The canopy has an awning support mounted on the board behind the child opening. An awning is rotatably mounted on the awning support for movement between an operative position where the awning is generally horizontal over the child opening and an inoperative position allowing access to the child opening.